


Late Night Walk in the Park

by colorfulpenguins



Series: The Internet is Here...With Love [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulpenguins/pseuds/colorfulpenguins
Summary: After eating dinner Dan takes Annie for a walk in the park, stargazing, and a surprise she never saw coming.





	Late Night Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was June and Annie and Rebekah were relaxing with Dan and Phil in their flat Heather and PJ had ran out to get everyone coffee and pizza. Dan asked Annie if she wanted to go on a walk in the park after dinner, and she gladly accepted the offer. 

PJ and Heather walked back into the flat, and Phil and Rebekah jumped up first, almost knocking each other over, and started racing into the kitchen just to get to the coffee faster. Dan and Annie laughed as they followed the other couple into the kitchen. 

After pizza Dan and Annie walked toward the park to stargaze. They arrived and Dan led Annie over to the hill. They both lied down on the grass and looked up at the stars. 

Dan spoke first “they’re beautiful aren’t they? They are so far away, yet burn so bright that we can see them.” 

Annie looked at Dan as she spoke “you amaze me with the things you sometimes say. And yes the stars are very beautiful.” 

“Not as beautiful as you though.” Annie blushed as Dans face got closer to hers. She started to lean in too and before she knew it her lips were interlocked with Dans. 

After a minute Dan pulled away “wow.” 

Annie was speechless, and eventually gave a light “yeah.” Then she leaned in to kiss Dan again.

When they arrived back at the flat Heather and Rebekah were sitting on the couch and Phil and PJ were nowhere to be seen. 

Dan confused spoke first “Squirt where are Phil and PJ?” 

Rebekah answered without even blinking “playing video games in the office. I wanted to watch a movie so I just gave Phil my puppy eyes and he caved and said he and PJ were going upstairs.” 

“Of course. Stupid puppy eyes.” 

“Don’t pretend that they don’t work on you Daniel.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going upstairs before I get roped into anything. Later Squirt.” 

“Later Danny-Bear.” 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” Annie and Heather just laughed used to the banter that went on between Dan and Rebekah.

Once Dan was gone Rebekah spoke first “so how was stargazing?” 

Annie smiled thinking about what just happened as she spoke “great. Actually better than great. Dan kissed me.” 

Rebekah and Heather got wide eyes as they both spoke “WHAT?! You have to tell us everything.” Annie laughed at her friends and told them the story of her first kiss with Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any ideas on how to improve this.


End file.
